Guess who i am?
by Snipersword Rykun
Summary: This is just a little thing I thought up and its been bugging me for the past week. Its just a little summary about mamodos and the book owners and you will have to figure out who they are. If someone already thought of this, please let me know.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is Ryan again writing something else I probably shouldn't...but its been on my mind for the past week. I could have sworn that someone did this, if you did, please let me know but on to the short biograghy (Hope i spelled that right) of this gir... I mean person!

Disclaimer: I don't own any character that comes up excpet for my characters.

* * *

Guess who I am?

I love everything and anything around me. I don't cause people trouble and I'm a pretty nice person. However, when I was sent to Earth to fight, I was scared. Someone was kind enough to noticed me and took me home with her. She then fixed me something to eat and gave me a warm bath. She even took me to the park. She treated my like her own sister. I was so happy that I feel asleep, but I shouldn't have because that's when she saw my book and then, excuse me for saying this, all hell broke loose. I woke up in the same bed I took a nap in. I looked up at the window to see that it was broken.

"You didn't do it, some kid must have kicked a soccer ball through it." She lied.

If someone kicked a ball through the window, the glass would be on the inside, not the outside. She took me to the park again to try to make me forget what happened. It worked, we played catch until she tossed the ball over my head and it rolled into the street. I chased after the ball and all I remember was her shouted my name for some reason and then I blanked out again. When I woke, I saw a blonde haired boy standing over me…

* * *

If I tell you anymore you will probaly figure it out but you should have already figure it out. I promise next time, it will be harder. 


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Yay! At least I know no one did this, so now I can continue! Oh by the way, the first person was Kolulu.

Rykun: I will give you a clue about this per-

Me: Shut it!

* * *

I can only say one word, but to him it seemed like he understand everything. When I came to the human world, I started playing with these two kids but when I showed them my book, they couldn't understand it. I merely sighed but kept playing. Then out of nowhere came a blue sports car (I think) out stepped a man who looked like a traveler. I showed him my book and he could read it. We travel the world together, singing music and enjoying life as it is. One day, while we were in Japan I think, a blonde haired boy named Zatch came over to listen to him play the flute. Then out of nowhere comes his bookowner, next thing I know, we were fighting. To me, it seemed that I was the only person close enough to beat Zatch until his brother came…

* * *

Me: Figure it out?

Kori: I didn't...

Rykun: Me either... wait, I know!

Me: Don't tell anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: the last one was Rops, I put in a dead giveaway and didn't even realized it. Oh well, what done is done. But i think this one is the easiest one out of all so far.

Kori: The first sentence says it all.

Me: Yep.

* * *

You… I hate you so much… Why did you do it? You took it away for me… I don't want anyone to finish you off but me, I want you dead! I can't believe he did that… Since you did that now I know what I must do. You've changed... and I don't like it... you used to be... unitl he came... so now I must find him and kill him. Come on, I know where he is.

* * *

Rykun: He scares me... 

Me: Yeah me too...

Kori: Same here...


	4. Chapter 4

Me: For everyone that said and thought the last one of Zeno... you owe me 5 bucks. Just kidding but the last one was Sherry.

Rykun: Brago still scares me...

Me: Who doesn't he scare. If Brago doesn't scare you, please raise your hand.

Rykun: They didn't even bugde...

Me: Whoa... anyway figure this one out.

* * *

What did you say to me?! I'm going to kill you! But I can't… Everytime I'm around you… I… I… see, I can't even say it. I couldn't trust anyone until you came… You're much stronger than me but yet you have such a kind heart. You could have easily took me out of the fight but you didn't. You may not remember this but you were the same way back in the mamodo world. And that's why I sorta l… lo… lov... Grr, why can't I say it?!

* * *

Kori: Aww, that's so sweet. 

Sherrice: I wonder who it is?

Kori: Oh yeah, that's right you didn't meet this person yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Kori: Hi everyone, the last person was Tia.

Sherrice: And now you will have to figure these two people out, good luck.

* * *

I could have won this thing and become king in a flash. But no, I had to save that stupid whatever it was. Oh well, it least my spell was used in battle, kinda. Nothing can hurt me, I'm invincible or at least I though I was…

----------

Heh, heh, I wanted to fight this kid for so long now. Here my chance… wait, what are you doing? Stop trying to save them and fight me! Hmm, well what do you know… he saved them. Oh well, now it time to fight. Wow, I didn't know this kid had so much power. I still won but should I burn his book? Nah. I want a rematch, then I will burn his book...

* * *

Sherrice: The first person should be pretty easy but the second person I dont know.

Kori: Hmm... uhh... I have no idea...


	6. Chapter 6

Me: The last one was Danny and Bari. By the way, the shorter they are the harder it will be, but I won't make them to short.

Rykun: Yay! Here's the next one!

* * *

I know the way of the human heart sometimes. But it seems that I still need some work. Ever since I met my little mamodo friend, I could understand him a little but not all the time. I guess for me there I not much to say except… THAT'S G… Sorry, force of habit…

* * *

Kori: I like when he says that, it's funny. 

Rykun: Yep.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: The last one was Kafk Sunbeam, That's Groovy! Now here is a person we all know and love...

Sherrice: What?!

Me: Uh oh...

* * *

Hmm… If I say too much, I will give myself away. So I will just say this, I forgot how I met her but she was hurt bad. I took her home and treated her well. When she finally woke up, she told me:

"Thank you lady but please leave me alone! You don't want to hang around me."

I just smiled at her because I know she didn't really mean it. Days passed and we became good friends, traveling the world together. She told me of a boy she used to 'play' with and whoa, I think I just gave myself away sorry...

* * *

Rykun: Umm, we will be filling in a while so... 

Kori: Ah... Ouch! That had to hurt.

Me: My legs!

Rykun: Wow, I didn't know his spine could bend the way...


	8. Chapter 8

Me: We love you Megumi!!

Rykun: You're stupid, aren't you?

Me: Who cares, I love Megumi!

Sherrice: What was that?!

Kori: -sigh- Figure out this person...

* * *

Why? Why did you choose you? You always had it better than me… Grr… I trained for that every single day. But when the day finally came, he over-looked me and gave it to you. I tried to forget about it by but the more I tried the madder I became. Now I just want you gone. Something is holding me back… you're lucky, I will just do this for now but the next time I see you I will kill you.

* * *

Kori: Once again, we are filling in for Ryan and Sherrice... 

Rykun: Is it possible for someone's body to do that?


	9. Chapter 9

Me: The last person was Zeno. If you want to know who won between me a Sherrice I did.Yeah, I had to lay down the law, you know.

Rykun: Hi Sherrice.

Me: Don't hurt me! -hides under the bed-

Rykun: Sad...

Kori: It is... here's the next person.

* * *

I love everything around me. I'm just so happy. Wait, is that who I think it is? It is, it is him! Yay! Do you remember me? You don't… Grr… fine I guess I got to beat the memory back in you. What! How can you hang around her and don't like me? Grr… that's it! I will finish you off myself!

* * *

Kori: She has a temper worse than the other person we know...

Rykun: She does, wierd...


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Whoo! The last one was Penny.

Sherrice: Now figure out these people out, even though they are kinda easy.

* * *

I must be brave and strong like him. Yeah, I must be… Wait… w-w-what was that? Kiyo! Oh… it was just a leaf… -sigh- I got to have more courage than this…

----------

Grr… she's just slowing me down… Hurry up woman! Grr… humans… can't wait until I become king… but first let take care of the weaklings. Alright Zatch, you ready? What the… he can withstand my attack. Maybe he is not so weak after all...

* * *

Me: Heh, never underestimate the power of Splee!

Sherrice: That's right.


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Hi everyone, the last two people were Kanchome and Brago.

Sherrice: This person right here has a lot of heart so make sure you think about this one.

* * *

I'm finally free! Yay! What?! No… I don't want to do that… No! I don't want to go back there! Fine… I will do it… I walked to the place he wanted me to go and found a boy of this time with a mamodo. He said his name was Kiyo and the mamodo was Zatch. Why are you staying here? I told you to go, I will handle this. I see… well I guess I have no choice. Since you're going to help me, I will help you…

* * *

Me: This person know it's wrong but...

Sherrice: ... Doesn't want to go back...


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Laila Rules!

Sherrice: Whoo! Moon power!

Me: Weird... anyway let go to this person...

* * *

Hey! I know you! And you! And you! Heh, heh, just kidding! But did you all know that pigs can't fly, they float? Just kidding. On to a serious matter, you two need to become stronger in order to help me. Besides, the evil ones are coming. How do I know all of this? Because I'm the one and only…

* * *

Me: And that's why he got fired.

Sherrice: Heh, heh...

Me: Oops sorry... I think I gave it away to a certian person (You know who you are)


	13. Chapter 13

Me: Dr. Riddles everyone!

Sherrice: Now this person should be pretty easy.

* * *

Whoo! Yay! He's the greatest! What do you mean pigs can't fly they float? Really? They can? Aww… stop doing that… Anyways, Zatch and Kiyo are here, so I guess we have to finish the plan. Ha, ha, you always make me laugh. Cool, you just thought up another plan just like that? What is it? Hmm mmm… uh huh… Wow, you're the greatest…

* * *

Kori: Let's go!

Rykun: Come on!

Sherrice and Me: Fine, Happy Halloween!

Me: Now to go egg a certain American History teacher of mine... heh, heh...


	14. Chapter 14

Sherrice: Hi , Ryan went to his tournament and asked me to update everything for him so enjoy. Oh, the last person was Kido.

* * *

Who are you? Where am I? Oh yeah, I remember wait… no I don't. Hmm… well I guess I can walk around for awhile or something. Hi, mister… this? I don't know what this is; I just had it with me when I woke up. Can you read it? No? Oh well. Huh? You want me to go there? To meet someone? Is he nice? I can do that. Bye Mister, I will also give him this letter. Cool, it's his birthday too? Ok, bye. I think I got a plan and I'm going to named it Operation: Hero of Justice!

* * *

Rykun: You gave it away you know...

Kori: Yep...

Sherrice: ...


	15. Chapter 15

Me(Ryan): Of course the last one was Zatch...

Sherrice: Sorry...

Me: It's alright. They will never figure out this person though.

* * *

Why are you out here by yourself? Don't cry come with me. Here we are, the first thing you need is a warm bath. Done? Ok, now for something to eat. Here you go. Is it good? Good. So what happened? Where is your family? I see… You will never be alone because… I will be with you. Think of me as your big…

* * *

Sherrice: So how was the tournament?

Me: I won two rounds...

Sherrice: Yay!

Me: And lost five...

Sherrice: ...


	16. Chapter 16

Me: Lori's had it pretty rough...

Sherrice: Yep...

Me: Anyways figure this person out...

_Thinking_

Talking

* * *

Get away from me! Stop following me! Grr… go sit over there and leave me alone! _I'm sorry, I don't mean it… I just…-_sigh_- well… it's been hard; my family is in the hospital._ Stop looking at me like that and stop singing! _You're actually kinda cute when you sing… wait hold on! What did I just say?

* * *

_

Me: Do you think she really liked him?

Sherrice: She probably did, who knows.


	17. Chapter 17

Me: Thanks to one of my reviewers I know the whole song!

Sherrice and Me: Yo poh poi, Tu poh poi, Su poh poh poi!

Rykun: Yeah...

Kori: Right... figure this person out...

Sherrice and Me: Yo poh poi, Tu poh poi, Su poh poh poi!

* * *

I'm sorry… I didn't mean to. I know you don't mean it but I will move over here anyway. –sigh- how come we can't have fun like we used to? You know, playing hide and seek with all your friends, even though they couldn't understand me. You even help me out but letting me hide with you in the chimney. I don't want you to get hurt so…

* * *

Me: Ok, I'm tired.

Sherrice: Me too.

Rykun and Kori: Yo poh poi, Tu poh poi, Su poh poh poi!


	18. Chapter 18

Me: Yo poh poi! The last one was Yopopo! Tu poh poi! Su poh poh poi!

Sherrice: My heart beats like a drum...

Me: Noooooooooooo! Figure this person out while I'm running away from Sherrice!

Sherrice: Pa rum, pum, pum, pum, pum, pum... I'm traveling with this feeling...

Me: Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

* * *

Ha, ha, you will never figure me out because well… hmm… come to think of it. Umm... never mind, but I will say this, I have Wings and you don't ha ha! And I can Fly too! And umm… well I can control the Wind so ha in your face! But if you figure out who this is I will give you a Mr. Goodbar.

* * *

Sherrice: You can call me Sherrice! Happy Sherrice! Sappy Sherrice! Beautiful Sherrice! 

Me: -tied to a chair- That's great, i already knew you could sing... _Not!_

Sherrice: I'm in love! And I'm pretty! Sherrice! That's me!

Me: My turn... heh, heh, heh...

By the way, she actually sings this when she is bored or when she feels like it.


	19. Chapter 19

Me: The last person was Rykun, my mamodo. I can't believe he figured it out. Now on to the show, It's payback time Sherrice... Catch my heart! Very Melon!

Rykun and Kori: Vey Melon yeah!

Me: Catch my heart! Very Melon!

Me, Rykun and Kori: Very Melon yeah!

Me: Melting in your mouth, Very Melon!(Happy? But thats what I heard on youtube... i think...)

Sherrice: Figure this person out before I hurt him...

Rykun and Kori: Very Melon!

* * *

Where am I? Who are you? What am I doing here? What? I thought I told you no. What do you mean I have no choice? Hmm… and what happened to that place? Why did you do it?! They didn't do anything to you, you heartless bastard! You find this funny? Wait until she comes, then we will put a stop to you… forever.

* * *

Me: 1, 2, 1, 2 Very Melon! 

Rykun and Kori: Very Melon!

Me: Burrah! Burrah! Very Melon!

Rykun and Kori: Very Melon!

Me: Bring me more... aaaahh! -Sherrice starts beating the crap out me-


	20. Chapter 20

Me: What I don't get is... I wrote it and even I can't figure it out! -sighs and walks out the room-

Sherrice: Ryan?

Rykun: What wrong with him?

Kori: I don't know...

Me: -comes back with two melons- Heh, heh...

Sherrice: Oh no...

Rykun: Figure this person out...

Sherrice: Sing it agian! I dare you!

* * *

Hi, my name is… What? You can't say your name? Why? Oh… Alright. Well, even though I miss him, I can't let that bring me down. I got to help everyone fight against Zofis. Even though your not here, I hope your cheering them on in the mamodo world and guess what, I even made a flag with your face on it.

* * *

Me: Nah... nevermind, I was about to sing the other song but...

Sherrice: Right...

Me: What?

Sherrice: Who?

Me: Oh yeah, the last one was Koko.


	21. Chapter 21

Me: Apollo Rules!

Sherrice: Hmm... umm...

Me: What?

Sherrice: Something i'm forgeting... oh well

Kori: Figure this person out. -smiles-

Rykun: Where's the ice cream?

* * *

Hi, everyone. You never seen me before, but I seen you. Well, actually you have seen me before. Yay! I bet it's going to be a tough time trying to figure me out. But I will make it easier on you. If you can figure this out then you are very smart. Well here goes… Look in the mirror and you will see me but I look a little different from you. I bet if you caught a quick look at me, you would think I'm someone else. Figure me out yet? No? Oh well, I'm going to go play with my toy, bye.

* * *

Rykun: I know who that is.

Me: I don't...

Sherrice: I don't either...

Kori: It's not that hard.


	22. Chapter 22

Kori: Yay me!

Me: Right... anyways figure this... person... out? Ok... who wrote this?

Rykun: I did!

Me: It's too easy...

* * *

All day, everyday. God, he's like a broken record. Hey go play with your friend. Good, that got him occupied. See ya. –sigh- But I'm going to miss him though when the battle is over… No I can't think like that, I guess I can take him to the park after I'm done here.

* * *

Me: See? Too easy.

Rykun: Well, can I write the next one?

Me: Whatever...

Kori: And I get the one after him right?

Me: Whatever...

Rykun and Kori: Yay!


	23. Chapter 23

Me: Who was the last person?

Rykun: Kiyo...

Me: Oh yeah... and who wrote this one?

Rykun: I did...

* * *

Grr… Why him mom? So what if he is an angel? I'm a fox, so doesn't that count for anything? I want you with me in this battle too but it always about him because he's younger than me… You always loved him better than me anyway… Grr…You and me brother, you better not lose this fight because I want to take you out first!

* * *

Me: That was the last thing he said?

Rykun: Yeah...

Kori: It's going to be ok.

Sherrice: Yep, we won't let him win.


	24. Chapter 24

Me: The last person was Crevan, Rykun's... whoa almost gave it away. -reads the bio- Yeah, Kori would choose him...

Kori: He is so dreamy with his long golden hair and...

Sherrice: His perfect blue eyes...

Me: What about me?

Rykun: And me?

Sherrice and Kori: Eh...

Rykun and Me: Ok pal, wait until this is over.

* * *

He is going to pay for taking my spot in the battle. I should have been the one chosen, not the crybaby. Besides, I'm stronger than anyone in the mamodo world anyway. He must have cheated, no doubt. Hmm… I need a book though… I will take this white book and blame him for it. Then I will defeat in the human world and reclaim my position to become King!

* * *

Me: Grr... Round 1 starts now!

Rykun: -rings the bell-

Sherrice: Boys...

Kori: Sad...

Me: Oh and if you seen the movie, you will automatically know who this is for the beginning. Now on to my fight!


	25. Chapter 25

Me: Hi everyone, the last person was Wiseman from the movie, Gash(Zatch) Bell, the Unlisted Demon: #101. If you want to see it, go to youtube and type in, Konjiki no Gash Bell Movie 1 part 1/9. There are 9 parts to the movie so pop some popcorn and get comfortable.

Sherrice: Weird... you sound just like a announcer guy.

Me: Anyway... this is a special request from a person who want you to figure out there person. Umm... let's see... it involves a guy in a story and Yugi for some reason. (Hopefully i didn't give it away.) Figure this person out...

* * *

Oh my god, your hot! I love you! And you love me! Hey you! What? I'm not dumb! What taco? Hey, that was a once in a lifetime thing! Lay off! Yeah, go back to pinky or whatever her name is. That's why no one likes your little game you made up, yeah I said it!

* * *

Kori: Pinky? How dare you talk... -puts my hand over her mouth- Mmm... MMM... grrr...

Me: Sorry, but you were about to give it away.

Rykun: I think you already did...


	26. Chapter 26

Me: I'm not giving you enough time to answer... so I'll wait... and wait... and wait... and wait...

Sherrice: While he's waiting...

Me: And wait...

Sherrice: The last person was Blue from "Zatch Bell: Interviews".

Me: And wait...

Sherrice: Here are two more from different authors, and here's and hint for the first one. He's from 0999's fic, Zatch Bell 3000.

Me: And wait...

* * *

What are you doing, lazing around like an idiot? We have to keep training if I'm going to be king! Have you completely forgotten your promise to take this battle and me seriously? I swear, you're the most annoying person I have ever met! I... wait, I'm sensing another mamodo. What do you know, it's that little coward. I'm amazed he's still in the battle. Let's go.

----------

Sherrice: And here's a hint for the second one, this person is from "Zatch Bell GX". See ya!

I want to help you through this battle. I want to help you through your life. You are sad, but perhaps, after this battle, you can become happy. Will it be possible? And, will you let me?

* * *

Me: And... Done!

Rykun: Sherrice already did everything...

Kori: While you were busy waiting...

Me: I see... hopefully, she didn't make it too easy...


	27. Chapter 27

Me: Please welcome my new assistant, Kido!

Kido: Hi.

Rykun and Kori: What about us?

Me: You still get to help me and you can boss Kido around.

Kori: Get me a pillow!

Rykun: I want juice!

Kido: Grr...

Me: Well you signed up for the job, you should have never put Dr. Riddles in the trash in  
"Zatch's New Adventure"

Kido: -sigh- Figure this person out while I go get their stuff...

* * *

Yes, I know about strength, courage and pride. I still have those; I just don't want to go back… Do you know how that felt?! Exactly, you don't. What are you talking about? So you were the one who drew on my face! And slapped me with a yellowtail!! That's it, prepare yourself!

* * *

Kido: Well this isn't so bad, I still got Lady Susan so...

Me: Ah, ah, ah... New story, new girlfriend. Muahahahaha!

Kido: Nnnnnnoooooo!!!!!!!!!

Sherrice: Why is Kido here? Dr. Riddles wants to fight again?

Kido: Nnnnnnooooooooo!!!!!!


	28. Chapter 28

Me: Sorry about this, the last person was Pamoon and the two people before him were Sanos(Darth Osiris) and Zamie (Jirachi Wishmaker).

Kori: Umm... where's my pillow?

Rykun: And where's my juice?

Kido: Here...

Kori and Rykun: Yay! -Runs downstairs-

Sherrice: Kids... anyway, figure this person out... and for a hint... Hmm... this person appears in "The Ghost Mamodo" By Duskmon Kimura. Hmm... well figure this person out.

* * *

Betrayer... destructor... weapon... monster... experiment. In truth, it was I who was betrayed. But still... I am hunted... still... I am hated. But her... a maiden of the night... was the first to show me respect... compassion... love. But still, not even she can ease the pain and anger inside of me.

That one night, I saw what was inside my partner: Anger, hate, and pain. The same as me. My partner's the key... to regain the power I lost, and soon that power will be mine again.

I have my own reasons in this besides becoming king. The three... who I desire to fight and defeat. The three who brought me into existence. I have their strength... their determination... their hate. I'll prove to them how strong I can be. The very creature their bloods created will defeat them. Don't get in my way.

Don't pity me. Don't pity my anger, hate, or pity. Don't pity my existence... or I'll destroy you... and pity you for ever crossing my path. The path of a hybrid.

* * *

Me: Of course it all makes sense now...

Sherrice: I see...

Me: It does... this is saying that...

Sherrice: Yeah...

Me: Ice cream shall rule the world...

Kido: Idoit...

Sherrice: Yeah, but... he's my idiot.

Me: Thank you... Hey!


	29. Chapter 29

Me: The last person was Zero, from Rahkshi500 and... everyone congratulate me, I passed the PSAT!!!!!!

Sherrice: Cough cough about time cough cough...

Me: Huh?

Sherrice: Nothing, figure this person out from umm, well sorry, I can't give out any hints for this one... If I do then I will give it away.

* * *

Five more… -sigh- but she already knows that at some point of time, I will have to use my power… I'm tired of being the same! I want to rest! I want to go! I don't like this at all… I'm already past my date. I don't like seeing everyone being able to rest peacefully and I can't. I know what I must do to break this tragic curse of time…

* * *

Me: I made a 1367 on the PSAT!!!! (true story)

Sherrice: cough cough 1542 cough cough (true story)

Me: Stop doing that!

Sherrice: Sorry, must be this cold I got.


	30. Chapter 30

Me: The last person was Kida from "Zatch's New Adventure" by a good friend of mine, Thank you people who are nice. Kido, get to work.

Kido: Right, figure this person out.

Me: Good, now clean the gutters.

Kido: But it's cold outside...

Me: And? I stand at the bus stop in the cold and then walk fifteen miles to school in the morning and fifteen miles back. ( I'm lying, I get a ride to school everyday.) On second thought, bring me a taco.

Kido: Ok.

Sherrice: -sighs- Whatever... A hint for this one? I really have no idea...

* * *

You all think you're better than me? Do you honestly think I'm weaker than all of you? Just because my father was mamodo while my mother was a human?

No... I show you all real power. My sister will release my powers, and the creature I will release will destroy you... all of you. I'll finish what my father has started, but I'll do it my own way. Even though we have so much in common, he's not me.

But you, mamodo of two minds, why do you and your friends have to be so persistent? Why can't you and your friends just accept your inevitable defeat? Why can't you just let me be? Why can't you just let me be the king? I have my reasons to be the king, so let me be. You can never understand true pain, the way I felt it. Our world cast me aside, made me go into hiding... made me disappear. But no more. No more holding back. No more mercy. This time, I'll be the one that will make you all disappear... and I'll have the last laugh.

* * *

Me: Ha ha ha! No I got the last laugh! Ha!

Sherrice: Ha ha!

Rykun: Heh...

Kori: Tee hee...

Me: Ok why is everyone laughing?

Kori: Because I got the last laugh.

Rykun: No I did...

Kori: No I did...

Me: -sighs- Not agian...


	31. Chapter 31

Me: The last person was Zarin from Rahkshi500! Merry Christmas to all!

Sherrice: It's Thanksgiving...

Me: Oh... Happy Christmas! You see, mix Christmas with Thanksgiving.

Kori: Wouldn't that be Thanksmas?

Rykun: Or Christgiving?

Me: Whatever! Happy Thansgiving! Happy?

Sherrice: Very! See ya. To the kitchen!

Rykun: Time to prepare the food!

Kori: Yay!

Rykun and Me: And then we feast like kings!

Me: We think too much alike... Anyway, I will update everything during or after Thanksgiving Night. See ya and Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

Mom? I still don't understand what you meant. I mean I do but it's kinda blurry. I'm trying to become the person you wanted me to be but it's hard you know. This little kid right here says that you meant for me to become tough to take down my opponents... but it's just not me. I don't like to fight... I rather make peace with my enemies. Huh? -sigh- Alright if you say so... but can we do it tomorrow... I'm kinda tired right now. Mom, I wish that you were here with me so that I can understand what you were talking about...

* * *

Everybody: Happy Thanksgiving!!!


	32. Chapter 32

Me: -sigh- This is really bugging me... Oh well, hopefully they will fix everything soon and Shin, Eshros' bookowner, was the last person.

Kido: Whoo!

Me: What are you so happy about?

Kido: Dr. Riddles and I are friends again!

Me: Since when?

Kido: Since my old boss wrote that "I hate the holidays" (by Thank you people who are nice) story.

Me: I see...

Kido: Figure this person out!

* * *

My own mother sold me to a mad scientist for 10,000 dollars. How could she?! Then those doctors conducts experiments on me for basically all my life. I have to get away! I walked through the cold in the snow until I passed out. When I woke up, I was out of the snow and in an asylum. I guess they found me… the one good thing about these experiments is that I developed psychic powers. That's when he came and freed me from that place, in exchange for my help to help him fight some battle. We came across many people who had the same book as us and defeated them easily. Sometimes I don't even have to talk to him directly, it's like I tell him through my mind and he understands. Hmm… a thought just crossed my mind. Since I have the power, I will destroy all of humanity for what they did to me!

* * *

Me: With psychic powers, he also forgot to include that he has mental problems too.

Person in the shadow: They weren't suppose to know that!

Me: Right...


End file.
